


Lonely

by Silly_little_me



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Reader, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, but i try to use gender-neutral pronouns anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_little_me/pseuds/Silly_little_me
Summary: Bitties are shown is leaflets. They get grouped together and summarised, judging on how they act. So... what happens when bitties just aren't how they're portrayed... read and find out as you, the reader, make friends with such bitties. Watch out though or you'll become the local bitty la... aaaand too late. Oh well.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!! As usual, I'm gonna have a very strange update pattern but I do have a pattern and It will be very strange character order.

This. Sucked.

The Cherry just didn't get why he had to go into the back! Sure, he might be a bit more... loud and a small bit more... temperamental than any other Cherry but he wasn't sick! He was just fed up.

Fed up of always being left behind

Being overlooked.

Being returned.

He used to cry like the others. He used to wail and fret and was used to always having a wet face.

Then his tears ran out. Cherries shouldn't be able to run out of tears but... he did. Just suddenly... stopped. Stopped crying. Stopped screaming.

He just thought.

The more he thought, the angrier he got.

Angry at the hand he had been dealt. Angry at all the people who had hurt him or even just taken him back. Angry at the people who just walked on by because of what they had seen on the surface. And he was angry with all the other cherries! Living the damn stereotype! Not even trying to change! Crying so much and so... damn... loud!

He hadn’t meant to hurt anyone.

He had just… never felt so angry he had needed to let it out.

He hadn’t noticed little bitties come into the room.

He hadn’t realized why there were there.

He only thought as he turned was, the wall is closer than I thought.

Then he hurt the crack. Not of wood but bone. He expected pain.

Nothing came.

He saw a small cherry right at the point he was trying to punch. He saw light grey marrow leaking from cracks around the dim eye socket. He saw the raw terror and barely held tears in the other eye. He was silent for but a moment more until the small one sagged and began sniffling.

He screamed.

He cried in sorrow and pain. Regret and misery. Anger and... Confusion. All the emotions he had bottled away and covered with tears.

And out with it came his magic.

Raw.

Potent.

He guided it away from the injured one but hadn't seen the others scattered around the room. He hurt them too. He knocked them out, made them sick. He-

He was knocked out of his reminiscing as Momma Cry came rushing in, tugging a human behind her. The human was chuckling as Cry rustled through a cabinet. Why was she smiling? Why did momma seem so frantic?

Wait... what is that green box with a white cross on it?

The small cherry watched as she picked up her hand. Both of their heads flick to the tank as the bitty runs full force at the side, an unrecognisable emotion in his eyes. The eyes trained on the human's hand.

The one that just happened to be lightly spurting blood, covering her hand and dripping onto the floor.

Momma Cry sighed, “Not now, Sweetheart. I’m a little busy.”

“But… What happened?”

The human spoke up. “Just an Edgy bite is all, Little One. I’m fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry bitty created by @fucken-crybaby on Tumblr.
> 
> As always, readers! Stay safe, stay happy and I hope you enjoyed my work.


End file.
